The Black King
by Crimson-Fckr
Summary: What if Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister had a true son together? What would his life be like as the "Second Son?" How will Westeros react to him? What part will he play in these medieval games? Meet Renier Baratheon. This is the story of a life that could have been. (Age's will not match up with book) **Some Book/Show Spoilers**
1. Chapter 1: The Birth

**Hello all! I'm Crimson. This is the first story I'll be posting on this website so please be nice~ Reviews are welcomed as well. **

**This chapter will just revolve around the birth but as I get closer to the beginning of _A __Game of Thrones_ I'll post the revised ages of these characters. **

**Hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

**Cersei's POV**

My bedroom was scrambling with blurred figures as my labored finally ended and the baby was finally free. I had only spent a few hours laboring with this second child while my time with Joffery had lasted almost two whole days. As Queen, I was heavily attended with an army of handmaidens, several midwives, a wet nurse, and Grand Maester Pycelle. And I had Jaime. My beloved Jaime was still by my side.

My breathing was returning to its normal pace as I listened to the babies' cries of freedom. They took the child to the other end of the room to clean it off while my handmaidens were replacing the bloody sheets and fabrics with clean ones. I felt Jaime stroke my hand and whisper in my ear that I had done wonderfully. I looked to my twin and took in the sight of him. Golden hair, emerald eyes, gorgeous smile. Joffery looked just like him and I prayed this new child would be a girl. A golden girl to match my golden boys.

My handmaidens helped me into a better sitting position in front of a mountain of feathered pillows while Pycelle scurried over to me and asked if I needed anything; water, wine, milk of the poppy?

"I want my child," was all I gave as a reply.

When one of the midwives returned with my new child, all I could see was a dark bundle in her arms. I looked up at the smiling woman expectantly and asked her the gender. As she approached my bed she told me,

"A boy, your Grace. A beautiful, healthy baby boy." Visions of the first time I saw Joffery played through my mind as she placed the bundle in my hands and pulled back a corner to reveal my new son. But no... It was not a golden child... And I was filled with dread.

I found myself staring at a dark haired nightmare. I looked to my twin, trying not to let my panic show to the others in the room. He looked equally as shocked but still managed to give me a congratulatory smile. My dread turned to uncertainty and fear.

No...

No...

NO!

This baby could not be Robert's! It had to be Jaime's! I was always so careful, so sure, but... This hair... It could only be from a Baratheon... As I stared, the babe opened his eyes and I made the first contact with the large, icy blue eyes that were nearly identical to Robert's. And then he smiled.

His face absolutely lit up like the initial spark of a fire. It was intoxicating, full of unconditional love and worship. At this one moment in time, I am this boy's whole world. I could feel myself smiling back and my thoughts of the initial despair vanished into thoughts of possession.

This boy was still mine. He may not be a true Lannister with golden hair and emerald eyes, but he had my nose and Jaime's smile and that was good enough for me. I was determined to make him mine. Robert could not take this child away from me even if he did look like his father.

* * *

A few days after my new son's birth, Robert returned from his hunt. He walked into our chambers with his servants carrying a massive black pelt behind him. When he presented me with the stag, I presented him with his own "stag". And, like myself, Robert was also won over by the smiling boy. He wore a large grin on his face as he cooed over our dark haired beauty. When I asked him to choose a name, since it was tradition for the father to name his sons, he did not even spare me a glance when he said,

"Renier. Renier Baratheon."


	2. Chapter 2: Baratheon Tradition

**Hello again! This'll be the last chapter for today but I'll try to update at least once a week. I've already written down four full chapters and am currently working on the fifth so I'll have to pace myself with the uploading. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you guys. I figured since the first chapter was Cersei's POV, then you'd also want to see Robert's POV to see where they stand on the thought of their son. The next chapter will be another Cersei POV but I promise that the fourth will begin the reign of Renier's POV. **

* * *

**Robert's POV**

"Bloody hell lads! Didja see my boy out there?! Staked that son of a fat whore straight in the heart!"

I was still boasting my sons actions during his thirteenth name day hunt. For Baratheon boys, their thirteenth name day was the day they begin the change into manhood which we celebrate with a hunt. The boys go out, find a suitable animal to hunt and then kill it themselves. All but two Baratheons in the history of our house had completed the task with ease. One was killed by a shadow cat and the other refused to participate and was disinherited, exiled, and killed shortly after. This was suppose to be a momentous event for every Baratheon male and my pride and joy just bested the whole lot of us.

The beast he killed was a huge stag, roughly the size of the royal carriage and weighing as much as five warhorses. It reminded me of the lion I killed at my own name day celebration. Only I killed mine with a war hammer. My younger brothers killed their hunts with a sword and ax respectively. But my son Renier killed this monster with a bloody dagger! Other than using your bare hands, a dagger's about the hardest thing to use during a hunt. But he did it. He staked it straight through it's heart and it died on impact.

Renier has grown into a fine lad, strongly resembling me when I was a boy but instead of being stocky and broad, he is long and lean like his mother and siblings. He's muscular for his age and wears his hair black hair long and shaggy. It makes him look wild but I've never met a boy more mild mannered than him. He knows his stuff, thanks to that mother of his. She's just proud that he got that comely Lannister look. Yes, they're all bloody pretty, but my boy was pretty AND strong! He'll be a ladies man just like me one day.

Along with the face, he also got the Lannister wit. The boy's smarter than me at least and I've never had a bad review from his teachers about his studies. Only a bloody genius would've been able to strategically place himself out of the reach of the stag's deadly antlers and still manage to shove his dagger into it.

"Strong as a stag, cunning as a lion." That's the phrase people use for my boy. He got the best of both sides, unlike that ungrateful older brother of his...

* * *

"I've made my decision woman! I'll hear no more on the matter!" Shouting with my wife was almost a daily occurrence at this point in our marriage.

"Knighted? You want to knight your second son but not your first?!" Her face was turning a deep red.

"That arrogant bastard is already my bloody heir, what more can he be to me at this point?!" To no one's surprise except Cersei's, I didn't want my eldest son to be my heir. I'd much rather leave the realm to Renier when he gets older but I'd never hear the end of it from this cold shrew.

"He passed your little Baratheon test last year and you never made HIM a knight!"

"That's because he picked the scrawniest animal I've ever seen and shot it with a bloody crossbow! If I had used a crossbow my father would have chopped off my balls AND head for using a cowards weapon!" But the look she gave me told me that she was not going to resign on the issue so I let her win, for now.

"Alright woman... I won't have him knighted today. But one day I will, and you just be glad that's all he'll be. If it were truly up to me, I'd have Joffery shipped off to the Night's Watch and establish Renier as my heir. Now get out of my chambers." For a moment, she looked shocked. But she regained her composure, shot me a look of pure loathing and then marched herself out of the room. I sighed and looked out the window of my chambers and silently thought of my lost Lyanna. She would have never argued with me on such a trivial matter, just as she would have never bore me such a useless heir...

I was lost in thoughts of my she-wolf when the iron door to my chambers flew open and Ser Barristan Selmy of my Kingsguard appeared.

"My King! Your Lord Hand, Jon Arryn is at his deathbed. Come quick your Grace!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Decision

**Yes! I got another chapter uploaded today! I hope this one is long enough for you guys. I spend like two days writing it and two hours typing it and finalizing it so it should be good. This'll be the last POV from someone other than Renier so embrace it while it lasts!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Cersei's POV **

After leaving the King's chambers, I walked out to the training grounds, knowing I'd find my two oldest there. And as I predicted, they were. Joffery looked radiant in his red, velvet robes, while Renier looked fierce in his silver robes. Those two were as different as the sun and the moon yet there they sat, laughing and joking while they watched the older knights train.

When they were younger, I had always thought they would spend the rest of their lives as rivals. Renier excelled at most everything he did; swordplay, weaponry, his studies, and even making an image for himself during court. The highborns adored him, the townspeople loved him, and the knights already respected him.

At first, Joffery always seemed jealous of his younger brother. And having Robert spend all his free time with Renier had only seemed to increase it. And then one day, Renier asked his father if they could bring Joffery on one of their many hunts. After they returned, the two were as thick as blood. They began truly acting like brothers. Whatever had happened brought my boys closer together and for some reason, it worried me. How long would this last? How long until they turn against each other?

But since that day, I began noticing that Renier would purposely push Joffery into the spotlight. He showed off his older brother like the true crown prince he was. Renier was even able to get Joff to be nicer to Myrcella and Tommen. For now, everything was peaceful. But hearing the commotion coming from the Tower of the Hand, I realized everything was going to get a lot more complicated for the Kingdom.

* * *

Robert addressed the court, explaining the death of his Hand, Jon Arryn. While after Arryn's death, Renier had consoled his father, now he stood dutifully between Joffery and Myrcella, watching his father with sad eyes. It always amazed me how much kindness my boy could possess.

When he was done, the court moved out until it was only the remainder of the small council and I. Baelish cleared his throat apologetically and was the first to speak, "My King, it is your duty to know choose a new Hand to replace your... past one." Always so slippery. Baelish knew how to get to the point without losing his head. If only I was King... But Robert only sighed deeply and looked towards my direction, probably remembering the conversation we had this morning about choosing his new Hand. When he spoke, I expected to hear him name my twin brother as his Hand, but instead,

"In two nights, I will begin a journey to Winterfell. I will ask Lord Eddard Stark to take the position of Hand." I glared daggers at him and pictured them pinning him to that damnable, pointy chair. He would choose some old ice man as his Hand, who he hasn't seen since Tommen was born, over my brother who has been a member of his Kingsguard since that fat bastard took the throne!

I marched out of the hall, followed by two of the Lannister guards my father issued to me. I would've walked forever if it wasn't for the hand I felt touch my arm. I stopped and whipped around, expecting to find Jaime but instead it was Renier, wearing a face of concern.

"Mother? Are you unwell?" I couldn't help but smile at him. Renier may not be my soul like Jaime, or my golden prince like Joffery, but he was indeed my knight. Because no matter what people thought, Renier always came back to me after Robert tries taking him away.

I wrapped him in a hug and surrounded myself with the older memories of when I first found out I was to marry Robert Baratheon. Gods, I thought he was going to be handsome, kind, loyal, full of love and honor. But all I got was some brute cursed with the memories of dead wolves and dragons. The man I pictured was the man Renier was growing up to be and suddenly my thoughts were filled with a previous conversation I had with Robert.

"Renier... I have a question and I want you to answer honestly." I looked at him expectantly and when he gave me a curt nod I asked, "Do you want to be Crown Prince-?"

"No." His answer followed directly after my question. He didn't even stop to think about it. I stood in stunned silence before asking,

"But why, my dear? Everyone believes you would make a wonderful King. Even your father does..." But he smiled that gorgeous smile of his and told me,

"Mother, Joffery will be King. He is my older brother and I will serve him just as the rest of us will. When we are older, he will rule, and I will aspire to be a member of his Kingsguard." My heart fluttered; He didn't want to steal the throne, he only wishes to protect his brother.

"But your father-" I started to say.

"Will not force me if I don't want to." I stroked his face gently as I stared up at my dark haired beauty. He already seemed to tower over me at six feet.

"You will be a grand knight my dear, but do you really wish to be a member of the Kingsguard? You will never marry or govern any lands for your brother."

"I am a second son, Mother. I have no need of marriage or lands. I only need my family, my honor, and my sword." I nodded at his words and turned towards the direction of my chambers.

"Then I think you'll fit in perfectly with the Starks of Winterfell. We'll be going there to ask Lord Stark to be your father's new Hand and they seem to always be going on and on about family and honor. They even put it as their family motto."

"I thought the Starks words were Winter Is Coming? The Tully's are Family, Duty, Honor."

"Lady Stark was originally a Tully. I suppose it's just a combination for them."

"Mother? Are we really going to Winterfell?"

"Yes. We do as the King commands, remember...?"

* * *

**I'm still exploring Cersei and Renier's relationship and this chapter helped a little bit with that. We all know where Robert stands on the subject of Renier, but Cersei is a little more complex. She seems to love him, but also seems to worry about what will happen in the future with Joffery. FORESHADOWING?! Probably. Look for the next chapter sometime in the next few days for the beginning of Renier's POV. **


	4. Chapter 4: On the Road

**And so begins the POV of our beloved Renier. And time for me to tell you guys the ages of our younger characters. **

**Renier- 13 Sansa- 12 Robb/Jon- 16**

**Joffery - 14 Arya/Myrcella- 10 Bran/Tommen- 8 **

**Hope this clears a little bit up for you guys. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Renier POV **

So this was freedom...

Riding off down the twist of roads, heading the barrage of people tow. The wind in my hair, air behind me, and Steffon flying beneath me. He was only a young colt but I've felt like we've been together forever. He was a present from my Uncle Stannis on my eleventh name day. We had picked the name together, after my grandfather, Steffon Baratheon. He was pure black with splashes of silver on his hooves and face. My father told me he was a proper match for me, seeing as I took after my Baratheon roots than I did my Lannister ones.

Sometimes, I wondered why I was so different from my other siblings. They had curly, fair hair and green eyes like my mother, but I had my father's thick, black hair and blue eyes. There was barely anything similar between Joffery, Myrcella, Tommen, and Father while Mother and I had similar facial features and my body frame was more lean than broad. It was like we were from completely different parents...

But my mind was soon lost on the thoughts of Winterfell. There was barely ever a day that past where Father didn't tell me a story about his glory days with his best friend, "Ned". I later realized that his friend "Ned" was actually Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North. And when Father told me we were going there, I was ecstatic. Northern cultures always interested me because history dictates that the northmen were descendants of wildlings, who were considered to be the first of the Andals.

The only places other than Kings Landing that I've seen have been Casterly Rock and Storm's End. I want to see all of Westeros one day and maybe even the Free Cities. I just can't be stuck in one place for such a long time because I grow so restless. But here I am, on the road to Winterfell and the beginning of my new journey.

* * *

Three days later and I was still enjoying myself. Steffon barely ever got tired and only stopped whenever I forced him to. After leaving the inn we had stopped at for the night, we were back on the Kingsroad, only a day or two away from Winterfell. Our morning had started off with tension when Father had scoffed at Joffery for getting into the carriage with Mother and my other siblings. But, strangely, I could understand. It _was_ starting to get pretty cold...

When we stopped for lunch, I went to join Mother, Myrcella, and Tommen. Normally we all ate lunch together but we couldn't find Joffery anywhere. Father had stated to let the boy wander all he wanted and muttered about how we didn't need him anyways, but I decided to go look for him. So after taking a few bites of bread and sampling the new stew our cook had prepared, I excused myself to go looking for my older brother.

I found him sitting on the bank of a river, staring across to the snowy ground on the other side. His sworn shield, Sandor Clegane, stood next to a tree a few feet behind us. I sat on a dry section near my brother and stared in a similar direction. He finally acknowledged me and asked,

"Are you _really_ that excited about going to Winterfell?" I continued to stare across the water but answered with,

"Yes. I'm glad we get the oppurtunity to go somewhere new." Joffery snorted and looked over at me,

"What's the point of going to a hovel in the North?" I turned to meet his eyes,

"You'll rule this kingdom one day, brother. You should know exactly what kind of place that entails." Joffery shrugged lightly and gave me a small smile,

"I guess so... I'd be more willing to visit all of the realm if the Northern portion weren't so bloody cold!"

We laughed and helped each other up; ready to finish our journey north before we died of the cold.

* * *

**So I tried showing you a little of Joffery and Renier's relationship. I tried basing it off of Renier being Joffery's conscience or "adviser" in a way. The only problem is... How long is it going to last? Stay tuned for the next chapter to meet the Starks~**


	5. Chapter 5: Winterfell

**Time to meet the Starks! I'm not having much interaction between the Stark boys and Renier because they really aren't that detrimental to his character but there is one scene with them in this chapter. Also, keep an eye out in future chapters for the relationship between Renier and women because you'll start to see more and more of it later on and it won't just be one girl in particular. Also, yes, I changed the Baratheon colors from black/gold to black/silver because I want to emphasize Joffery and Renier's differences. So Joffery's colors are Lannister gold and red while Renier is going to be the new Baratheon black and silver. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter~**

* * *

**Renier POV **

Father and I led the way on the last stretch of road just below the hill that will reveal Winterfell to us.

"Boy! Winterfell is just over that hill! How about a hearty race to the top?" He was full of energy today. Probably because he'll get to see an old friend again. When I flashed him a grin, we positioned ourselves next to one another.

"One... Two... THREE!" We struck our reins and over horses lurched forward, breaking into a hard sprint. We were evenly matched but I still managed to get the best of him; spotting our destination a few moments before he did. While Father had tried to describe the land to me, it was nothing compared to actually seeing it with your own two eyes. It was huge, larger than King's Landing, and beautiful. Not dazzling like Casterly Rock but magnificent. It was old, clearly, with northern styles in every building. It took my breathe away and when I turned to tell Father about it, he too was staring in awe. I figured it had been a long time since he had seen it.

When the rest of the procession caught up to us, we moved into our expected areas. Father was behind the carriage with Mother and the younger children while Joffery and I would enter at the front with Clegane following behind us. And so when we entered through the front gates, we were the first to be greeted with the cheers of the commmonfolk. They shouted terms of respect and love for us and for the kingdom. Wishing us good health and thanking us for the long journey.

We made our way up to the Castle and that was where I got my first clear look of the Stark family. I could clearly identify Lord Stark by his long, brown hair and serious looking demeanor. Father had described him accurately although this was a much older version of that man. The woman next to him had to be Lady Stark with her graying red-brown hair. She had the youngest boy next to her and the eldest stood next to Lord Stark. All of the boys looked like their mother with reddish-brown hair but they had the figure of a northerner. My eyes locked onto the two girls and I was instantly reminded of Joffery and I. The youngest looked exactly like Lord Stark with brown hair, a long face, and dark eyes. While the eldest was... stunning... She had long, deep red hair that looked as though it had been kissed by fire. And a pale, creamy complexion with big, blue eyes. I could see those exact eyes moving back and forth between Joff and I.

Most people we met looked at us curiously because we looked similar with our long frames, comely faces, and graceful looks but the colors confused them. Me, with dark, blue, and silver and Joff with gold, green, and red. Similar yet still so different.

When we reached the center, we unmounted and turned to watch the carriage roll in and behind that, Father. I couldn't help but snicker when it took two servants to help him unmount his steed. He walked up to Lord Stark and started off with his teasing. They laughed, embraced, and Father went down the line to acknowledge each family member. I walked to the carriage, opened the door, and offered my hand. Mother stared affectionately at me when she took my hand lightly in hers and gracefully stepped out of the carriage. She, too, went to greet the Starks.

I returned to my place next to Joffery when I heard Father mention the crypts. Joff and I both grimaced because we knew that Mother hated to be reminded of the history between Father and the Starks. Especially the one he was suppose to marry. But Lord Stark and Father left and Mother was left standing there, next to Lady Stark. So I went to her, like any good son should. When I reached her, she took my arm in hers and turned to smile at Lady Stark,

"I do not fret. I still have my darling knight right here." She patted my arm and we followed Lady Stark inside their castle to our guest rooms.

* * *

That night was to be the feast to celebrate Lord Stark accepting Father's invitation to be Hand of the King. Father entered the hall first, escorting Lady Stark. Then Lord Stark and Mother. The youngest Stark, Rickon, walked up by himself, followed by Tommen and then Bran. Then came the eldest Stark, Robb, escorting Myrcella. She looked absolutely smitten with him and I couldn't suppress a chuckle. Then Joffery and the eldest daughter, Sansa. Gods, even her name was beautiful but watching them enter the hall together gave me a feeling of sadness. They looked gorgeous together. And then came myself and the youngest daughter, Arya. She obviously didn't want to be there but didn't seem to mind walking in with me. We laughed and joked while we waited and walked in smiling.

* * *

This was to be the last day we were in Winterfell before we left for home. Joffery and I were with Robb Stark and his bastard brother, Jon Snow, watching our younger brothers, Bran and Tommen, spare one another. It was quite a sight, but we cheered and encouraged them nonetheless.

Then came our turn. Jon opted out, stating it was not fit for a bastard to land a blow on a prince. So that just left Robb. I volunteered first and it was over as soon as it started. Ser Rodrick had told us to begin and in a few seconds I had Robb lying on his back with his false sword a few feet behind him. When I helped him to his feet, he was laughing and said,

"You could've bloody warned me, you know?" I was laughing too and promised next time that I would. Then he asked Joffery if he wanted a go. But Joff only scoffed and stated that using false swords was for children and that he only trained with live steel. I, of course, knew it was a lie but I wasn't going to embarrass my brother in front of an older boy so I kept my mouth shut.

I offered to spare with Joffery instead and he instantly got a look of dread on his face. But he didn't want to show Robb and Jon that he was too cowardly to face his younger brother, so he picked up a false sword and started swinging it as soon as Ser Rodrick told us to begin. I side-swept every blow he tried landing on me until I purposely threw myself in front of one them and let it hit me square it the chest. I fell to the ground and held up my hand,

"Yield. I yield brother." And then he was smiling. Boasting to the Stark boys about how great he was. I pushed myself to my feet and smiled at him. I congratulated him and praised him but when I looked over at Robb and Jon they were looking at me in confusion. As was their Swords Master, Ser Rodrick. Flushing slightly, I realized they must've known that I'd thrown the match to make my brother feel better about himself. I excused myself to go get a drink but it was really to get away from their stares.

I only wanted my brother to succeed because he was to be King. People must think of him as King. HE must think of himself as King. I'm determined to make sure he gets there. I'm determined to make sure he becomes the ruler of Westeros and not I.

* * *

**Yup, Renier does just about anything to make his brother look good. Even throwing a teenage boy's sword fighting duel. How far will this go? Who really knows. I don't even really know yet. Let's just roll with it, kay? **

**So, I really don't know why I included that section with the feast... I've debated on excluding it but for some reason I can't bring myself to do it. I didn't really feel like going into detail about the feast because I can't think of anything important that could happen there except for Renier getting to know the Starks but I really don't think the majority of the Starks will ever be important to Renier's character except for Sansa, Arya, and Ned. But we'll save all that development for when they get to King's Landing. I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow but then I'll be going on a short hiatus until next week. Spring Break guys~**


	6. Chapter 6: Lost Respect

**Last chapter for this week. I'm going to Chicago for the rest of the week. Now watch as the drama starts to unfold and Renier starts realizing that his parent's aren't as great as he tries to think they are.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Renier POV **

Returning to King's Landing was proving to be more trouble than I'd like. At the Trident, Joffery had antagonized Arya Stark and her butcher friend and wound up getting himself bit by the girl's direwolf. From what I had heard, the girl and her wolf were in the wind but Clegane had killed the butcher boy.

I was sitting in the corner of my guest room, reading about the history of Winterfell when I heard a knock at my door. When it opened, Ser Barristan stood there, looking grim.

"My prince, the Stark girl had been found and is being dragged before his Majesty for questioning at the demand of your Mother. But he requests your presence as well." I stood and placed the book on the table, following him quickly out of the room. When we neared Lord Stark's room, I asked,

"Did they already call Lord Stark as well?" But Ser Barristan shook his head,

"No. His Grace only called for you-" So when we passed by his room, I gave his door a few short knocks. He opened it frantically, looking first at Ser Barristan and then at me, "My daughter...?"

"Is being brought to my Father. Ser Barristan is taking me there now, and I'm sure Arya would want you there as well." He gave me a grateful smile and rushed off with Selmy and I to the common room of the inn.

* * *

Walking in, all I could see was the mass of people. I quickly spotted my father sitting in a makeshift throne. His face looked deeply troubled and the look my mother was giving him told me he really WAS in trouble.

"That girl ATTACKED your heir and you sit there waiting on your other son, for what? Guidance? Can you not make obvious decisions on your own?"

"Shove off woman!" My father spied me out of the corner of his eye and said, "Well there he is anyways! Now we can begin."

"I would hope you would have waited for me too, my king." Lord Stark walked around me and went through the crowd to his daughter. For supposedly attacking the crown prince, she looked surprising calm.

Father sighed and waved his hand in annoyance, "Yes, yes Ned. We're all here now so I'll proceed."

Both Joffery and Arya told there sides of the events that unfolded earlier that day but they were completely different. The only thing that was similar between their stories was that the wolf bit Joffery and that Lady Sansa had witnessed everything. So my Father called for her to be brought before him to tell the real side of the story.

But when she arrived, she told him that she hadn't seen anything,

"It was all too fast... I closed my eyes... I didn't see..."

"LIAR!" Arya attacked her older sister while my mother yelled at my father, telling him that she was right; the girl was too wild.

"And what would you have me do woman? Publicly flog her?" I didn't hear what mother said but I suppose it wasn't too good. When everyone had calmed down, Father spoke directly to Lord Stark,

"Damn it Ned. You discipline your girl and I'll discipline mine." Joffery turned bright red at being referred to as a girl but surprisingly held his tongue. Lord Stark gave him a polite nod and turned to take his girls back to bed when Mother spoke again.

"What of the beast that savaged your son?"

"Agh... I forgot that damnable wolf... Have they found it yet Trant?" Ser Meryn shook his head.

"There you go woman. They haven't got the wolf."

"But there is a wolf." The room went silent as Mother held a triumphed smile on her lips. But the silence was soon lost in the cries of Lady Sansa after she realized Mother meant HER wolf,

"No, No, not Lady. She's good. It wasn't her, it was Arya...!" I went to say something but my words were drowned out by Father agreeing with Mother... He told Lord Stark to get the girl a dog... That she'd be happier...

"Why don't you do it yourself then?" Lord Stark wanted Father to kill the wolf himself and for a second, I thought he would... But he only turned away and stormed out of the common room. And then Mother called for Ser Illyn Payne and Lady Sansa fainted.

"No... Lady's of Northern blood. I'll do it," Lord Stark told her gravelly, passing his unconscious daughter over to one of his household guards. And he too walked out, asking another guard to bring him his sword.

I stood at the edge of the room, not quite seeing, not quite hearing. I knew my father wasn't the brave warrior that they portrayed in the stories anymore. And my mother wasn't nearly as kind as she was beautiful. But I had always thought more of them than this... But they no longer had their honor. If they had any to begin with. I wasn't blind or deaf. I heard the stories of what happened to Elia Martell and her children during the Sack of King's Landing. I know about Father and his bastards. I even knew about Mother and Uncle Jaime...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! So he knows! But why hasn't he done anything if he knows? You'll find out next week when I do some weird junk and fast forward a bit. Chapter 7 will begin after Robert leaves to go on his "final" hunting trip. We'll see Renier's reaction to his Father's death, find out why he never told anyone about his mom and uncle, and see where he goes from there. Stay tuned~**


	7. Chapter 7: The Spiral

**YES! I am back from my hiatus! I am so sorry but I honestly had the worst kind of writer's block you can have. I knew exactly how I'm going to write certain parts of this story but then I get to chapter's like this one and I just come up with blanks. But I pushed through it and am finally revealing Chapter 7 where shit goes down. You'll notice that I skipped like... most of Season One because honestly, I can't find anything important for my character to do except brood. He needs his father death to get his motivation kicked in so I had to skip straight to that. **

**From now on, I should be posting at least twice a week, but the chapter's will be a little shorter until I get back to the main plot. **

**Again, thanks for staying with me through this and thanks for reading. Hope you guys enjoy~**

* * *

**Renier POV**

Life back in King's Landing was a blur. My days revolved around my studies and my training which, at times, both seemed very hectic. But as I delved more and more into my personal interests, I spent less time at court and with my family. None of it seemed important anymore. None of it seemed... wholesome for me...

Court was filled with nothing but liars and deceivers and people out for their own personal agendas. And my family... most were no better. My father was still letting others run his kingdom while he was out whoring and drinking. Gone was the Robert Baratheon who had bested the Dragon Prince; all that was left now was a drunken shell of the man my father used to be...

Now my grandfather was at war with the Tully's of Riverrun and put Father at odds with both Mother and Lord Stark. And mother... I'd known for several years of her lies. Ever since my tenth name day to be precise. I received a rather detailed book from my Uncle Tyrion on the history of the House Baratheon. It gave every detail, even down to their appearance. And what I read plagued me with night terrors even to this day...

* * *

Leold Baratheon - Black of Hair

Dianthe and Gregor Baratheon - Black of Hair

Holbert Baratheon - Black of Hair

Steffon Baratheon - Black of Hair

Robert, Stannis, and Renly Baratheon - Black of Hair

Joffery Baratheon - Gold of Hair

Renier Baratheon - Black of Hair...

* * *

I could not understand how after such a long line of black hair, there could be three with gold... Three from the same woman. Who also had a child WITH black hair... Even when Holbert Baratheon and Disenys Targaryean had my grandfather, Steffon Baratheon, he had been born with all the Baratheon traits. Black hair, blue eyes, tall, broad shoulders, muscular, a born warrior. Even the silver had given way to the black... So I had stayed awake for nights just wondering, why did I have three siblings with golden hair when mine was black?

But it hadn't taken me long to put two and two together. I was the child of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. No one could dispute that. But my other siblings were not. There was no mistaking them as Lannisters, but what had stumped me was THEIR father... I had never realized until I witnessed an exchange between my mother and her twin in a corridor one day after my studies. I witnessed a kiss I wasn't suppose to see...

But as I paced my room, I knew I could say nothing to Father. He would have Mother, Uncle Jaime, and my siblings killed at once and I could NEVER let that happen. I could not have my family killed, no matter what their sins were. I had to protect them, even if it was for just a while longer. Until I was old enough to protect them myself. Or influential enough to save them...

Father was out on another hunt with Uncle Renly anyways, and I elected not to go; stating I had training to worry about. But instead I was consumed with thoughts of Myrcella and Tommen. They were innocent and pure. Nothing would happen to them. I wouldn't let anything happen.

But Joffery was... becoming more difficult... He was spending more time with Mother and I fear she may be leading him down a wrong path. My older brother _could_ one day be a good man and a just King, but he does not surround himself with wisdom or men who have wisdom. And lately he has become more belligerent. Striking at servants that displease him and belittling Myrcella and Tommen whenever he gets the chance. He even threatened to skin Tommen's kitten the other day whenever he had brought him to breakfast. I am beginning to fear the day the kingdom is introduced to King Joffery I...

* * *

Whenever I feel restless, I roam around the corridors of the castle and it's surrounding keeps. During this trip, I was greeted by frantic voices and figures rushing throughout the halls. When I went to investigate, my shoulders were grasped by the bloody hands of my Uncle Renly. His face looked haunted and his clothes were sloshed head to toe in blood.

"Renier!... Oh god, I'm so sorry... I tried, I swear, I tried-"

"Uncle, calm down. What's happened? What's going on?"

"It's your father... he was struck by a boar on our hunt..."

I felt my stomach drop and my lunch from a few hours earlier rise to my throat. But I managed to compose myself long enough to rush to my father's chambers with my uncle close on my heels. I wretched the door opened, not bothering to wait for the guards outside to do it. I didn't even notice with guard it was. All I could sense was the smell. It was the most horrid, putrid of smells. This was what death smelt like and it was currently surrounding my father...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**YES I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE. But I had to stop here so that I didn't make Chapter 7 like three chapters long. I'm still trying to pace this story too, ya know. So I explained how Renier figured out his rightful heritage and tell you why he doesn't want it. THIS CHILD IS SO LOYAL IT MAKES ME CRY. But now everything's going to suck and Renier's gonna have some decisions to make. Soon, however, I'll start getting into his different romances~ That'll be fun, right guys? But for right now:**

**I wanna take a poll, how many people want Renier with a certain girl AND why?**

**Some of the ones I've thought about/had requested:**

**Renier/Sansa?**

**Renier/Margaery?**

**Renier/Daenarys?**

**Renier/Arianne?(she's from the books)**

**Renier/Arya?**

**Renier/Cersei?(Yes... someone has suggested Cersei...)**

**Let me know what you think! And stay tune for Chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Death

**So I've gotten Chapter 8 and 9 finished and I'm prepared to start Chapter 10. Guys, I'm so on the ball right now~**

**Thank you so much for everyone whose been participating in my poll because I honestly need some inspiration when it comes to Renier and his future partner. But I've settled on giving him a few cute/romantic scenes with the majority of the females(and maybe a male just because I can). **

**But here's Chapter 8, hope you guys enjoy and as always, give me your feedback and let me know how it's going. **

* * *

**Renier POV**

**Cont...**

Several different maesters and servants were swarming around my father's wounded body like flies; trying to switch out his bloodied bandages. Every time they placed a clean one on him, they were ripping it away and replacing it with another. In the background, several different members of the Kingsguard stood solemnly. Other than them and the people tending to Father, Uncle Renly and I were the only ones in the room. I heard a clank of armor move next to me and Ser Barristan whispered to me,

"Ser Trant and Oakhart were sent for the rest of your family but his majesty wanted to see you first..." I didn't say a word and he bowed off apologetically while I walked into the crowd of servants. I found a chair waiting for me next to my father's bedside and when I sat, his eyes found its matching pair. We sat like that for several seconds; soaking in the other. His face made an attempt at a smile and he managed to rasp out,

"I got it boy... Stabbed it in its bloody eye... But it got me first... My fault... told the shit squire to give me more wine... I didn't even see the damned beast until it was too late..." I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know how to comfort him. But he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him so that he could talk in a more hushed voice,

"Listen son... I know I haven't always been the man you've wanted to look up to... but I still want you to succeed in this damnable world and be so much better than I ever could have been... Renier... You should be King," Uncle Renly clasped my shoulder to hold me steady so I would hear everything Father was trying to tell me. "You were always smarter than your brother. More political savvy. And stronger... Renly could help ya and Ned... I'm sure Ned would do the same..."

_Oh, Father_... I didn't want to disappoint him, but how could I be King?

"... I understand what you're saying Father and everything is true. I've always known that but I've never wanted to take anything away from Joffery and I never wished to anger Mother-" But Father pulled me even closer, using the remainder of his strength to squeeze my wrist,

"To hell with them boy. I want you to promise me that you'll take it. Take this bloody kingdom and rule it better than anyone before us or after us..." He released me and looked up at me expectantly. And I knew that I couldn't just lie to him. I had to make this oath and one day fulfill it... even if it meant the opposition of my Mother and siblings...

"...I promise..." The last thing I processed was my Father smiling up at me and the door to his chambers slamming open. Mother, Lord Stark, and my siblings came pouring in and watched them say their final words to Father.

_Goodbyes_, I thought bitterly.

* * *

When Father asked to speak to his Hand alone, I was yanked from my chair by Uncle Renly and dragged down a series of corridors until we were away from what I suspect were listening ears.

"Alright Ren, we've got to get things in motion. Cersei, no doubt, is already plotting on how to shove Joffery to the throne before my brother goes cold. Our plan has to be better and quicker. Now I've got a little over 3,000 men and I can get more if we-"

"Uncle..." I leaned against the wall and slowly slumped to the floor, "I can't keep that oath... I said it for Father's sake-"

"Listen boy! This kingdom can't afford to be in the hands of the Lannisters. You aren't controlled by them, so you could do it. You could oppose them."

"I won't be your pawn either Uncle! _If_ I were to take the Iron Throne for myself, it would be on MY terms with my own alliances and men that I could trust. I will not rely on you or anyone else to make these decisions for me. If you're so concerned about the kingdom, then call yourself King and see what happens. No one will rally behind you either Uncle, just like no one will rally behind me..." I was losing confidence in myself. There was no way I could ever call myself King...

He gave me a grim stare, shook his head in frustration, and stalked off down the corridors. As this rate I was going to have to get use to being a disappoint to my family...

* * *

After what seemed like forever, I managed to lift myself up and stumble off down the corridors. My thoughts were scattered and overwhelming me to the point of insanity...

_Joffery's going to be King... No, Uncle Renly is going to rebel. I can just stay neutral- NO... Neither side will let me... Joffery and Mother will expect me to take their side and Uncle Renly will insist that I take his for the good of the realm... _

I was so deep in thought, I didn't even notice the figure appearing behind me. And when I did, it was too late... Everything was going black as I hit the floor.

* * *

**OH NO! What happened? Well you'll have to wait and see this weekend when I post Chapter 9: Kidnapped!**


	9. Chapter 9: Kidnapped!

**And now for the moment of truth... Who kidnapped our dear, sweet Prince? **

**As always, enjoy~**

* * *

**Renier POV**

...

_Was that yelling I heard?_

...

_And... horses?_

* * *

I awoke to the sounds of men arguing and a horse's whiny. When I opened my eyes, I found myself inside a miniature carriage made for only a single person. My head was still spinning from whatever had hit it earlier and my chest felt like pure steel was pressing down upon it... But I managed to sit up. I grasped the curtains by the closest window, pulled them a little out of the way, and peered outside.

As soon as my eyes adjusted to the morning light, I saw my Uncle Renly and Ser Barristan Selmy in a very heated debate. I leaned my ear to the crack of the door, straining to hear what they were saying.

"-your nephew for the god's sake Renly! You can't just kidnap the new Crown Prince!"

"I couldn't very well leave him in King's Landing and with the Lannister woman, now could I? You were there when they executed Ned Stark! You saw how easily they could kill any one of us! Sure, after I took Renier, the idiot Stark wanted Stannis", he spoke his name with disgust, "To be King, but he was right when he said Joffery isn't the true heir. Renier is."

"Yes, yes, I've heard the very same rumors about Cersei and her twin, and yes, that _would_ make Prince Renier the realms rightful heir, but as I recall, he denied your plan of action and was content with staying at King's Landing."

"The boy's too young to realize the danger he could be in. The people would rally behind him and it's safer if they rally while he's NOT with the Lannisters. And that boy barely even knows his own family, he doesn't know the Lannister's like we do Selmy-"

"And what? You would ask a boy of thirteen to become a kinslayer? A traitor? Just like his father when HE took the Iron Throne."

"I will not ask him. Renier will one day become King and I will be the one to put him there."

It was silent for several moments. I could still hear the clinking of armor and the sound of footsteps around the carriage.

"... When the Lannisters relieved you of your duty, I agreed to let you accompany me. But I will not have you softening our future King. Stay away from him Selmy. Are we understood?"

I leaned away from the door, too disgusted to hear any more. Father is dead, Lord Stark was executed by my mother and brother, Ser Barristan was no longer a member of the Kingsguard, Joffery is King, and Renly still wants ME to be King...

* * *

I continued to feign sleep whenever someone would open the door to see if I was awake. They did nothing to try to wake me though. Thank the God's for small blessings. However, I still could not make heads or tails of the situation I was in.

I was away from King's Landing and my family, but I was being carted off somewhere, against my will, to be made into a King that I don't even know if I want to be. When I was a child, I wanted to be a knight. Then I wanted to be a member of the Kingsguard, and work my way to be Lord Commander one day. Now... I wasn't so sure...

It wasn't until late at night that I received my next visit. But this one was different... He actually tried to wake me up. I felt the stranger lean over me and whisper in the same fashion that Ser Barristan usually did,

"You must wake up my prince. We don't have much longer until your Uncle realizes what I've done." I opened my eyes and sat up to face him.

"And what is it you've done Ser?"

"I'm afraid I deceived Lord Renly. I informed him I was going to my tent but instead I came here. I came to give you a choice, my prince. Will you stay here with Renly, who will try to pamper you into a "perfect King" and push you into a futile, open rebellion against your own family; or you could escape that fate and come with me. I have a ship waiting to take us across the Narrow Sea."

"But where would we go? And would they not follow us?"

"We could go anywhere sire, Braavos or one of the Free Cities perhaps as a start. And leave the rest to me. I will have to fake your death I'm afraid, but you will be safer that way."

I didn't need to be convinced. I had made up my mind the second he had mentioned escaping.

"I will go with you Ser Barristan. And perhaps, when the day comes I am ready to return... I will make the choice to become King on my own. No family, friend, or foe will ever force or sway my decision again." And when the old knight smiled and said to me, "Spoken like a true King," for the first time in my life, I _felt_ like a King...

And so I stepped out of the carriage and onto my trusty stead, Steffon, who Renly had been so kind enough to bring along. And I watched as Ser Barristan took the carriage I had been in and set it on fire.

"Won't they know I'm gone when the don't see a body?"

"Oh, there's a body in there, my prince. Just not yours."

I laughed, and I mean actually laughed in what seemed like a lifetime. So did Ser Barristan as we soared off together. Flying into the forest like the bird's of the night. The ache on my chest was dissolving with each passing tree. My head was clearer than ever. What was this feeling?

_Freedom... _

* * *

**Yay! A happy ending finally! (Maybe not for whoever was in the burning carriage but come on guys, it's Game of Thrones)**

**And yes, now our protagonist is heading across the Narrow Sea and in the next chapter, we'll have another time jump except this one will be 2 years. Renier will be 15, living with the greatest knight in all of Westeros, and he'll have his first love interest. Except he won't be Renier for awhile. Cus you know, that boy is suppose to be dead right now. **

**Instead, you'll meet Ambrose, Knight of the Free Cities! Next week~**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Life

**Time to momentarily say goodbye to our loyal, passive, goody-two-shoes Prince Renier and meet the dashing, rule-breaking, fifteen year old Knight of the Free Cities, Ambrose! **

**In the next two chapters, Renier will go through a major character change where he will be more conflicted, more aggressive, and even more concerned about what has been happening in Westeros. You'll see him be charming, caring, and pure; but you'll also see his anger, intellect, and selfishness show even more than before. **

**I hope you guys enjoy the next few chapters as we make our way towards our climax~**

* * *

**Ambrose POV**

It's been almost two years since I "left" King's Landing and made my choice to travel across the Narrow Sea with Ser Barristan Selmy. And we have been prospering. We went all through the Free Cities, fighting bandits, thieves, and evil everywhere we went. I earned the common-folks title as Knight of the Free Cities after a year of ridding the cities of crime. And my swordplay has vastly improved now that I combine my childhood Westerosi style with the water-dancing of the Braavosi. Barristan has told me it makes me into a very dangerous opponent now that I can fight and dance at the same time. And that's the way I like it. Being referred to as dangerous has a certain ring to it, doesn't it?

* * *

My daily rounds in the market place of Braavos always bring a smile to the faces of the people there. Standing at 6'4 with shaggy black hair, icy blue eyes, and an aura of intimidation, the people appreciated my presence since everyone knew I was the reason thieves don't creep around anymore. I've been known to take no mercy on the likes of them. And my sword certainly doesn't discriminate.

"Ambrose!" I hear the name but, even after two years, the name still has yet to fully resonate with me. It's too foreign, too wrong. But I couldn't travel around as the "dead prince" anymore so this new name was my hope at a new life.

"Hey! Am? Hello? I know you can hear me!" I turned and laughed at the sight of the figure running towards me. With long glossy black hair, deep brown eyes, and dark skin, Arianne made quite a sight jingling down the street in her silks and bells. Or should I say, Princess Arianne Martell of Dorne.

"A pleasure, as always to see you again, my lovely-"

"Oh shut it with the chivalrous facade, will you? Just because you're referred to as a knight, doesn't actually make you one."

"Arianne, you wound me. But a man can dream can't he?" I chuckled as she clutched my arm and practically dragged me through the market place, telling me about the latest gossip in Westeros.

"Can you believe it Am? The queen and her _brother!_ I couldn't believe it when my Father sent it to me. But, of course, it's just a rumor right now. Although a lot of people think that's why the queen's second son died, because he knew about the sin." As she trailed on and on about the queen and her supposed incest, I thought back to the first time I ever met Arianne.

It had been a few months ago, when she had first arrived in Braavos. I had saved her from a band of thieves lurking around the docks the night she had gotten here. Since then, we've had... something, I suppose. She keeps me around her, asks personal questions, kisses me when she feels like it, and almost always asks if I would go see her home on Sunspear with her.

_If only she knew..._

As usual, we walked to the docks and stared off into the open water. She began her traditional barrage of questioning right away.

"You still have yet to tell me what you're doing here. And why you haven't left. Or where you want to go. And is there a reason you constantly refuse my invitation to see Dorne?" I leaned against the wooden posts and repressed a sigh. I couldn't tell her. The Dornish have too much bad blood with the royal families... Especially the Baratheons and Lannisters.

"I've already told you Arianne... I came here to get away from my past and responsibilities."

"And I don't believe you. There's something you're hiding from me and I don't like it. You're obviously from Westeros, but where? Were you the son of some lord and wanted away from the duty that follows it? Or perhaps the son of a farmer who wanted adventure?"

I could always lie, but that would do me no good. I care for her too much to deceive her. Instead, I cupped her face in my hands and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Please trust me when I say that I cannot tell you. I do this for both of our safeties..."

"But why? Why would knowing who you are jeopardize my safety?"

"There are people who would want me, dead or alive, if they were to learn who I was or where I was." And for once, she resigned on the issue and allowed me to escort her back to the inn she had been staying at.

"Do you want to come with me? I'm sure your septon wouldn't mind if you 'spent the night'..." She had never learned Barristan's name, so she calls him my septon. And I knew what she was offering, but I had to get home to speak with Ser Barristan.

"It's an honor, my lovely. But I'm expected home and we wouldn't want to keep my septon waiting." She gave me a pout, but grabbed me by the collar to pull me down for a long kiss. I regretted not accepting for invitation, but I did have urgent matters to speak to Selmy about.

* * *

"You were with the Princess of Dorne again?"

"Yes. She continues to ask who I am." I sat back in my chair as the old knight handed me a glass of wine.

"Does she suspect?"

"Barristan... Do you really think I would say something to jeopardize us just because a lovely girl asked me?"

"Men have done far worse for less than a pretty face." I heaved a sigh and drained my glass, slamming it back on the table.

"Damn it all... If I could only tell her..."

"But you cannot. The Martell's greatest enemies are the Baratheons and the Lannisters and you just happen to be both."

"...you know. You're a failure at cheering a man up."

* * *

**Ah! So sorry, but no, the first love interest is not Daenarys. But seriously, did you guys really expect me to make you happy this early into the story? **

**Don't worry though, most of the females from the poll will get a chance at love with our now dashing prince/knight. But only one will be his soulmate! And there's still time to try to sway my decision because I still have no idea!**

**And don't you guys love the banter between Ambrose and Barristan? I thought it was cute when I was done~**

**In the next chapter, Ambrose will have a HUGE decision to make. Either he can stay as he is and go with Barristan to Slaver's Bay(hint-hint for people who know what this could mean); OR he can return to Westeros and retake his position as Crown Prince and plot to overthrow his family!**

**Which will he choose? Find out soon in Chapter 11: The Truth. **


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth

**And again, I'm back! I had to take a short break since graduation is quickly approaching but I'm getting back into the groove of things with a new laptop and a few fresh ideas. **

**Let's get back to our favorite knight whose going to have to make a very big decision in this chapter; Either he's going to join Ser Barristan on his way to Slaver's Bay or he can return to Westeros and strive to be King!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ambrose POV**

Once a month, Barristan received a letter from one of his comrades still in Westeros. Usually they contained news of the War of Five Kings or different kinds of political acts. Or the economic status which happened to be falling every day. King Joffery was proving to be a neglectful king, letting his kingdom fall practically to poverty.

If any of this news was relevant to what he knows I am interested in, he'll disclose some of it with me. As soon as I woke up that morning, I could tell it was not going to be good. All it took was the look on his face to know something drastic had happened.

"What is it? What news came from Westeros?"

"... Your Uncle Renly has been killed. From what my contact says, it appears to have been done by Stannis." After Renly had announced himself King following my apparent "death", I knew he would be the first King to go. He was weak of mind and his strength would never had been enough to save him in the end. But it did surprise me that my other Uncle, Stannis, was the one to do it. I figured it would have been the Lannisters.

"...What else?" I could always tell when someone was holding something back and right now, Barristan was.

"In light of Renly's death, Stannis has turned his attention to King's Landing... He plans to take the city in a few months time."

I sat silently, taking in the news. Stannis DID have a possibility of winning... He now had part of Renly's army which made his the larger of the two. He had the better naval fleet, most of the Lannister soldiers were north fighting Robb Stark's troops, and if my memory served correct, they were too far north to return in time to prevent Stannis' invasion.

Heh... my family's in absolute danger and here I am, living a lie at the edge of Braavos...

But... I had cut those ties. Prince Renier was reported dead... Along with his dreams of honor and loyalty. I owe them nothing. I have no loyalty left for them.

_But... Myrcella and Tommen... They are still there... And they are still innocent..._

_I couldn't let them die... and Mother... even Joffery..._

No matter how much I tried, all I could think of was my families heads on spikes littered around the walls of King's Landing... And it fueled my rage. I jolted up from the table, startling Ser Barristan.

"A-Ambrose?!"

"I have to go home Ser Barristan. I have to help them. I'll go gather some of the sellswords we've made friends with, they would follow me, I just know it-"

"No boy... Renly was right about the Lannister's. You cannot help them, just as you cannot trust them-"

"I AM A LANNISTER! Don't you see that?! I left them because I was afraid. Afraid of what they would do to me and afraid of responsibility. I wanted freedom and now... all I want is my honor back... I want to be remembered as myself, Barristan. Not someone I tried to be. I want to be courageous, not cowardly. If I were to be King one day... I want to be remembered as great man, not a scared little boy running from his family."

Ser Barristan gave me a grave nod,

"I understand, my prince... I would have liked for you to have accompanied me to Slaver's Bay but the more I think of it... the more I realize it would only end horribly. I hope we will one day meet again, and on that day, I would hope I could address you as King."

"Farewell, Ser Barristan."

"Farewell... Prince Renier."

* * *

Later that day, I boarded the boat with a large number of sellswords and warriors I had met in my travels. I rallied them to my side and they pledged to follow me to Westeros. I was proud to have such a large number of loyal men to have by my side as I begin my journey home.

In total, I have over a thousand men at my command. MY command...

I was speaking with the captain of the vessel we were using when I heard a voice call out, "Ambrose!" I leaned over the wooden rail to see my dear princess, Arianne, looking up at me with large, sad eyes.

"Is what they say true? You are leaving this place and going to Westeros?"

"Yes, my princess. My family is in danger and I must save them."

"You'll stay alive, won't you?"

"Of course I will. My fate will not end quite that easily."

"After you save your family... Will you visit me in Dorne? Please Ambrose..."

"I am so sorry, my princess. But I am not Ambrose and I never will be... I must discard that face for my old one." The boat began to drift away from the dock.

"... But then... Who are you?"

"I am Prince Renier Baratheon. I will save my family, retake my kingdom, and my throne." And the last sight I see as we floated away from Braavos, was a tear in her eye and her hand raised, sending me a gesture. A gesture of farewell.

* * *

A horrible storm struck us, just as we neared the edge of Westeros. I could hardly see half the time from the thick rain coating us. And the winds were so strong that I almost flew off, several times. Because of this, the captain did not want to risk anymore damage to the ship. So we were first to dock at the first port we found. I walked off the ship and turned towards the guard meeting us at the edge.

"What is your business here?"

"We were sent as aid to King's Landing but we were plagued with a storm that forced us to stop here. And where is _here_ exactly?"

"You are in Highgarden, ser. Home of the Tyrells."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Is Renier in the clutches of the Tyrells now? Or will be make friends with them? We'll have to find out later when I actually decide to write that section!**

**So, how do you guy's feel so far? I know Renier and Arianne didn't really have much of a relationship, but mostly, it was suppose to be one sided anyways. And yes, I did not have Mrycella go to Dorne yet. And Renier didn't go with Barristan to Slaver's Bay so all you Ren/Dany shippers are all gonna be disappointed but fear not! One day I may let that ship sail. But not today. **

**If you guys had to pick, which female character do you think should get the majority of Renier's attention in the next few chapters?**

**Margaery? (since he's going to be in Highgarden anyways)**

**Sansa? (after he returns to King's Landing)**

**Cersei? (I am STILL getting messages from people requesting Renier be with his own mother)**

**NO REN/DANY SHIPPERS I WILL NOT APPEASE YOU IN THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS BUT YOU WILL GET YOUR WISH EVENTUALLY. MAYBE. **


	12. Chapter 12: HighGarden

**Please don't be mad... I'm back now! I know I was gone for a pretty long time(like a week) but I've been swamped with graduation junk and I finally got a day off so I'm posting Chapter 12 and working on Chapter 13. **

**I know I missed my favorite Prince, how bout you guys? In this chapter he'll meet the Tyrells and maybe make a love connection with a certain person? You'll have to read the next few chapters to learn about it. **

**And yes, I understand that it's improbable that he would land in HighGarden, but just role with it. I needed this for the plot. **

**As always, enjoy~**

* * *

**Renier POV**

Our horses hooves pounded the ground as I led the group of men to the magnificent castle approaching our horde. Looking up, I took notice of the millions of plants surrounding and decorating the structure. They didn't call these people the Roses for nothing then. I spotted the guards leaning over the walls, craning to get a good look at the convoy rushing to their gates. As we arrived at the front gates, I jerked my steed to a stop and looked up at the guard closest to me.

"I wish to have a meeting with his Lordship, Mace Tyrell." The guards looked at each other in confusion and then back at me. Several of them were trying not to laugh and others had grins on their faces.

"Why would we let some ruffians from Braavos into our Lords keep?" One of them called out to me. The men around me exchanged angry looks with one another. My angry began showing as I shouted,

"You are refusing the Crown Prince of Westeros! I am Renier Baratheon, son of the late King Robert Baratheon and I command you to open these damnable doors!" I had choke back my laughter as the guards scrambled around, trying to be the first to open the wooden doors blocking my men and I. Unfortunately, my men did not have my restraint and were practically falling off of their horses from laughter.

When the doors finally did open, I was greeted to the sight of several guards bowing in my direction. As I urged my steed inside the walls, I looked up at a figure walking down the stairs. He was a boy, no... man, not much older than I was. He was slender and graceful with long, flowing brown hair and very large, golden eyes. He was dressed in standard silver armor with golden roses adorning the chest plate of it. I realized almost immediately that this was the youngest Tyrell son, Loras Tyrell. He had once been a squire to my Uncle Renly.

As we neared each other, I dismounted from my horse, and turned to face the approaching knight. I stood a few inches taller than him, but he looked me in the eye regardless. His face held... shock, recognition, and... love? His golden eyes were filled with this longing that I didn't quite understand.

"You would be Loras Tyrell, correct?" He gave me a dazzling smile and nodded his head politely.

"Yes, my prince. And you are obviously a Baratheon. I would recognize those eyes anywhere." He gave me a friendly chuckle but I was strangely unnerved by his over attentiveness.

"I am Renier, Son of Robert Baratheon-"

"_Nephew to Stannis and Renly Baratheon._" I looked to the new voice that had spoken and my eyes found a wizened old woman with pure white hair walking towards us; supporting herself on a hand crafted cane covered in different rose designs.

"Yes, my lady. That I am." She motioned Loras out of her way and moved to stand in front of me, looking up at my face.

"You are definitely a Baratheon, but I do see the resemblance to the Lannister's in there. So tell me, who do you fight for? Your family in King's Landing or the Uncle that is planning an invasion against them?"

"My family in King's Landing." I didn't hesitate to answer her. That was all I thought about, day and night. She gave me a knowing smile and patted my arm affectionately.

"As does House Tyrell. We were planning to send our men to King's Landing in the next few days to support the city and the Lannisters."

"You could accompany us, my prince." Loras Tyrell reminded me of a starving dog on the streets, begging for scraps of food. And this case, his ideas of scraps were my attention.

"I would not want to impose on your army, Ser Loras-"

"You wouldn't be. They- We would be honored to travel and fight alongside the Crown Prince." I gave him a small smile and reached to shake his hand.

"Alright then. When you leave, my men and I will go with you."

"And we will defeat Stannis."

"And protect my family."

* * *

I was immediately accepted into the Tyrell's keep. The guards were addressing me formally with every step I took in the castle. Loras was leading me around, pointing out everything he thought I would find interesting inside the yards. Lady Olenna had excused herself to find her son, Lord Mace Tyrell, but before she had left, she exchanged a word with Loras. Whatever she had whispered, I had only heard the last section of it.

"-introduce to Margaery."

And then she was gone and I was left with the dazzling Loras. When we neared the bedrooms occupying the top floors. He stopped outside a large, golden door and motioned for me to wait.

"I just need to check on my sister." I nodded understandingly and waited patiently as he knocked on the door. When it opened slightly, Loras leaned his head in and I assumed exchanged a few words with the girl on the other side. Then the door was pulled back all the way and I found myself staring at a remarkably lovely looking girl. She didn't look any older than fifteen or sixteen with soft, curling brown hair, a slender, curvy figure, and large, brown doe eyes. She gave me a beautiful, unblemished smile and said,

"Hello, Prince Renier. I am Margaery Tyrell, it is my highest pleasure to meet you." I found myself walking towards her. She held out her hand and I covered it with my own, pulling it to my mouth, and planting a light kiss on top of it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Margaery. I must say that I have not met a woman as lovely as you in all my travels." Courtesies were essential. I was Prince Renier again, not the swashbuckling knight I had pretended to be. And when I added my gleaming grin to the mix, I knew I was on a certain path. A path of marriage. Because their stood Lord Mace Tyrell at the end of the hallway. And the look on his face told me I was not leaving without being married to his daughter.

* * *

**Well, Renier met the Tyrells. And two become instantly enamored with him(though who wouldn't, am I right?). In the next chapter, we'll see how Renier feels about marriage and whether or not they'll start their journey back to King's Landing to stop Stannis and save the day at the Battle of Blackwater. **

**I can't promise I'll update this week since this is the actual week of graduation, but I will try my best. Stay awesome guys and don't be too mad at me, mkay?**


	13. Chapter 13: A Rose Between Thorns

**So I've officially graduated high school and now I've got all summer to spend on this time consuming story! Cus seriously... It's time consuming...**

**Anyways, let's get back to business. We've got our favorite Prince in HighGarden(again, just role with it please...) and Lord Mace has his head swirling with thoughts of his precious daughter marrying into the royal family. So now Renier has got THREE Tyrells making goo-goo eyes at him. What's our poor boy to do?**

**Find out now! And as always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Renier POV**

"Lord Tyrell, we were just on our way to meet with you."

I had to be the first one to speak. The uncomfortable silence was beginning to eat away at me. Loras had done nothing but stare lovingly at me, Margaery had a curious expression on her face but said nothing, and Mace Tyrell looked as though it was his name day!

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, my boy! Let us show you to our dining hall." He gestured wildly to the doorway behind him and I thought to start forward but I was suddenly filled with thoughts of my Mother.

_Never leave a girl waiting on her own Renier. Always be sure she has an escort, even if she is married. Even if she is not your own. A girl should never want for nothing. And you shall always be the perfect gentleman. _

So I turned to my right, and my icy eyes made piercing contact with those huge doe eyes. So I did what always came naturally to me; I became charming. I flashed her my golden stag smile and offered her my arm,

"May I escort you there, my lady?" And I received one of her warm smiles in return, "You may."

Mace Tyrell looked absolutely giddy while Loras looked almost heartbroken...

Gah... This was going to be a long evening indeed...

* * *

In the Tyrell's dining hall, I was seated in front of Lord Tyrell and Lady Olenna Tyrell but in between Loras and Margaery. Now I knew what my men meant when they joked that I'd be a rose among thorns...

"Now, my prince, you've expressed interest in traveling with my son Loras back to King's Landing to join him against Stannis Baratheon?"

"I have, my lord. You see, I've been overseas for quite some time, but when I caught wind that Stannis had been gathering men and ships to strike against King's Landing, I traveled back as fast as I could."

"I'm surprised the Queen allowed one of her sons to leave the castle walls at all..." Lady Olenna turned to stare at me with her beady, green eyes. "Well?"

"... To be honest, my family thinks I am dead. My Uncle Renly stole me from King's Landing shortly after my Father's death for fear that I would be used ill. But I did not want anyone to choose my path in life for me and so I ran away to the Free Cities and then to Braavos where I stayed hidden for the past two years. But I cannot stand by while my family is in danger. I've done that for far to long."

"How noble, my prince..." Margaery was now staring up at me with the exact same expression her brother has been since I've arrived. I gave them both a small smile and turned back to face Lord Tyrell.

"Now you know. I wish to return to King's Landing to claim my rightful place as Crown Prince of Westeros. And to save my family from Stannis."

Mace Tyrell sat there for several minutes, sipping his wine and stealing several glances to his mother and two children that were present. I could tell what he was thinking about before he even said it.

"I would be honored to assist you but I have a request of you, my prince. This family would be very honored if you would do us the pleasure of marrying our Margaery."

Ah... So I was right... I could hear Mother's voice once again, higher pitched and angry as she chastised me,

_How could you marry some girl I've never even met, never even approved?! And what of your brother? He has not been married yet. You will be married after your brother has been. I'll hear no more on the matter until then!_

"I'll terribly sorry, Lord Tyrell, but I could never accept a marriage proposal until I've spoken to my Mother and brother of it-"

"I'm sure they would want your happiness son, as do we. And you would be very, very happy with our Margaery."

"I also have the business of Stannis to attend to-"

"You could be dead by then, your grace. Marry Margaery, consummate your marriage, put a son in her, and you won't have any worries going into war in the coming months."

"That seems... highly inappropriate, my lord..."

"Nonsense! Come now. We can have the wedding prepared by sundown."

"Lord Tyrell!" He finally stopped his gibbering. "I will not be marrying anyone today or tomorrow or this month for that matter. The only thing I can possibly think about at this moment, is my King, my Mother, my people that all need me to help save them from Stannis. Now I have told you that in a few months time, when the matter of Stannis is resolved, I will hear this marriage proposal again. But until then, I will not be badgered with it. Are we understood?" I had walked to stand right in front of him and was now towering over him, looking quite intimidating at the moment.

"Yes, oh yes, my prince. I will not bring it up until your business has been resolved." And off he went, scurrying away.

Behind me, I heard Lady Olenna laughing quite loudly. When I turned to look at her, she told me,

"You sure put him in his place, boy. Good. Someone needed to. He gets so carried away with his ridiculous notions that you just want to pop him on his fat little head!" I put a hand to my forehead in frustration when I felt a brush of silk pass by my arm. When I looked down, I saw the attractive figure and soft, curly hair of Lady Margaery.

"Will you really hear my father out when he asks again?" I looked away in surprise. Did she actually **want **to marry me?

"Of course, my lady. I told him I would, didn't I?" She smiled her pretty smile and surprisingly reached up to plant a small kiss on my cheek. My face reddened slightly but looked down to her grinning face and thought to myself that I may have met my match in Lady Margaery Tyrell.

* * *

**So Renier didn't give in to Mace Tyrell after all and didn't end up married... yet... He's still said he'll consider it after the Battle of Blackwater is over. Which will begin next chapter and end in Ch. 14 with a Renier/Cersei reunion in Ch. 15 and it might be in Cersei's POV, I dunno yet. How many of you think it should be? I don't mind, it's actually kind of fun writing things from her POV. And it changes things up. **

**I have the next three chapters planned out for the most part, the difficult part is writing them(Duh). After that, Renier will readjust to life at King's Landing and we might start seeing a love triangle between Margaery/Renier/and SANSA! And maybe Cersei. Because seriously... people are STILL requesting I pair Renier up with Cersei. Either you guys are just interested to see how that would go or you're just sick, sick little moo moo cows. **


	14. Chapter 14: Battle Part I

**I'm actually getting back into the hang of updating regularly you guys~ Isn't that exciting? This chapter is going to contain Part 1 of the Battle of Black Water and you'll get to see Renier in a little bit of combat. If I do this like I want, then Part 2 should be done and uploaded either by tomorrow or Wednesday.**

**So, as usual, enjoy!**

* * *

**Renier POV**

"Must you go so soon, Prince Renier?" My Lady Margaery and I were sitting in her families vast garden full of different types of exotic plants and vegetation. She often enjoyed naming them off to me whenever a certain one caught my attention. Today her brother Loras and I were taking our men straight to King's Landing to aid the Lannister's against my Uncle Stannis Baratheon. She was deeply troubled to see me go, seeing as how our affections for each other had grown substantially these past few days.

"Yes, my lady," I sighed lightly, taking her hand in my own, "But I hope your thoughts will be with me, just as mine with you." I kissed the back of her hand gently as she stared at me with sad eyes.

"Please take care of yourself, my dear prince. I will await news of your victory and travel to meet with you as soon as I can." We shared our own secretive smiles with one another as I rose from my place next to her. I bid her one last farewell, and went to meet with my men and Loras Tyrell so that our march to King's Landing could begin at last.

* * *

Our hearts were pounding in unison as we first heard the screaming. It sounded glorious to us in our battle crazed moods. We were ready to get our weapons wet with the blood of our enemies. Loras was practically bouncing with anticipation next to me. We exchanged a look and turned back towards our men who looked to the two of us for their orders.

"Our best options would be to corner them. They're distracted with wildfire at the moment, but when the confusion subsides, they'll begin there assault on the castle. Once their backs are turned, we should strike from three different areas behind them." I looked directly at Loras who was staring at me in awe, not even bothering to take charge of his own men. So I did it instead.

"Loras, split your men in half. Have one section strike from the right and the other from the left. You and I will take my men and hit them straight down the middle. Together, and with the combined forces of the Lannister men, we'll have them trapped and annihilated before sunrise."

My men raised their swords in honor, agreeing to follow me into battle. And when Loras followed their example, so did his men. I raised my head in pride. So this was what it was like, combining his skill set as a Baratheon and as a Lannister. A natural born leader he could hear the men whispering about him...

A natural born leader indeed...

* * *

We were in position, watching the burning ships capsize on themselves and the men still alive rush to the shores to join in the growing battle. We would have to make our presence known soon, or the Lannister men would likely give up hope and retreat.

Loras and I trudged through the water, bypassing the flames clinging to floating pieces of wood. When we reached the shores, I looked to the right and left and saw the Tyrell army in position, awaiting our first move. I tensed myself in preparation and stared at the back of our non-suspecting enemy.

And my voice boomed, even over the sounds of war and bloodshed, _**"FOR KING'S LANDING!" **_

I was rushing forward, sword in hand. I didn't blink an eye as I cut the first man down, my sword going straight into the back of his head. I pulled it out and plunged it straight into the next.

And I found myself slipping into a routine.

Dodge, Hit, Plunge, Pull, Move.

Dodge, Hit, Plunge, Pull, Move.

Dodge, Hit, Plunge, Pull, Move.

I barely even noticed the people swarming around me. I was vaguely aware of the curly brown hair peeking out from underneath of the knight beside me's helm. But other than that. Nothing. I looked for the Heart on Fire; The sigil for Stannis. That was it. And then I was back into my routine.

Dodge, Hit, Plunge, Pull, Move.

Dodge, Hit, Plunge, Pull, Move.

Dodge, Hit, Plunge, Pull, Move.

We were getting closer and closer to the Red Keep. And the enemies' number's were waning. I could start to make out the colors of Lannister men. And there were... more than I had expected. Weren't the majority of them suppose to be North fighting Robb Stark's army? I had fallen behind to rest myself and during my break, I had noticed a huge man leading a horse out of the carnage.

As he walked unnoticed past the fighting and carnage, he neared the rock where I had decided to perch myself with a canteen of water. He happened to look up and saw that I had been staring at him. I couldn't make him out very well. Even without my own helm on, my eyes were covered in sweat and blood. And he was covered in a hooded black cloak.

When he walked past me, I didn't bother trying to hide the fact I had been staring at him. When he finally turned to look at me, I could just barely make out the scaring on the left side of his face and couldn't contain my chuckle when I said,

"Clegane?" That stopped him. I guess he didn't expect to be recognized. He turned to face me, a sneer plastering his face. He looked me up and down, noticing that I did not have any obvious sigil on me.

"What are you? Some sellsword?" He still had the same growl from the last time I saw him. It's refreshing that some things never did change.

"I traveled here with some."

"Aren't you some special shit." He turned to continue walking.

"Where are you going? If my memory serves correct, the battle's that way." I pointed towards the Red Keep and looked back to see the Hound glaring at me.

"Listen cunt, I don't care how much some bastard lord paid you-"

"I'm not getting paid." I looked him square in the eyes and he glared even harder at me.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I've come home, Clegane. I've come home." And as I wiped the blood and sweat from my face and turned to look at him, I could have laughed at the expression on his face.

"...Renier?"

"_Prince._ Renier."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**BET YOU GUYS WEREN'T EXPECTING HIM TO RUN INTO SANDOR RIGHT?! AM I RIGHT?! **

**That was literally a spur of the moment decision and I rolled with it and I loved it. It's nice to see a familiar face right? Even if he's not the prettiest face. So next chapter will be the ending to the battle and then after that the long awaited CERSEI/RENIER REUNION! And I still haven't decided whether or not to write it from his or her POV. I might just split it. That sounds like a good idea. **

**So I hope you guys are enjoying my more speedy updates and I know you'll enjoy these coming chapters even more~ Stay awesome you guys. **


	15. Chapter 15: Battle Part II

**This chapter was inspired by the song Rains of Castamere because I literally listened to three different versions of it while writing this chapter XD**

**Now we get to see what's up with Renier and the Hound(that should totes be a band btw...) and then we'll see the conclusion of the battle! **

**Enjoy my lovelies~**

* * *

**Renier POV **

_**Cont...**_

"_Prince. _Renier."

The Hound shook his head with a threatening growl, his eyes narrowing until they were nothing more than slits staring in my direction,

"The Prince died two years ago after his bastard of an uncle kidnapped him. I heard the stories, boy. The Prince's carriage caught fire with the boy inside of it. The kingdom mourns him even to this damnable day."

"Look with your eyes Clegane. I know ones not as good as it use to be, but you can still see. My carriage burned down, yes. But I was not inside of it. And now, here I sit. Outside of the gates of King's Landing, ready to crush my Uncle Stannis and reunite with my heartbroken family."

Sandor scoffed at my last statement and turned back to the monstrous, black steed he had brought with him.

"Heartbroken, more like heart-**less,**" he spat the last word with so much malice, I had to refrain from falling off of the rock I was still perched on.

"What do you mean Clegane?" I was curious, this was the first person I had met who was straight out of King's Landing. Sandor Clegane surely knew what had become of my family after I left Braavos.

"You'll see when you get inside, boy... And... if you really are Prince Renier... do me a favor will you?" I practically gasped when I saw this man I had known almost my entire life; this rough, hardened, murderous man... _soften..._ if just for a few moments when he asked me,

"Take care of the little bird... I asked her to come with me, but she... was so hopeful that Stannis would win and spare her..." He mounted his steed and did not spare me a single glance when he said, "Take care of Sansa Stark for me..." He rode off into the night, leaving me perched a rock, listening to a waning battle in the background, and wondering why on Earth he had issued me such a strange request.

* * *

When I rejoined the battle, it was practically over. I had met back up with Loras Tyrell who had informed me that Lord Tywin Lannister had managed to ride down from the North in time to assist us just after we had launched our rear assault. With an order from the King's Landing men to take no prisoners, we dutifully obliged and slaughtered the rest of Stannis' men and allies before the sun was even over the horizon.

Loras and I made rounds with our men, checking for survivors on our side and theirs. Making sure the ones on ours were treated for or issued a mercy death so that they would no longer be in pain; and making sure theirs were either dead or killed when found alive. I tried not to focus too much on their faces after the sun started appearing. It was much easier to kill in the dark. I had no perception of who anyone was other than the appearance of their armor and the design of their sigil.

That's really all they were in war. Sigils. Nameless and faceless men fighting under one cause that's either for or against my own cause. And these poor bastards happened to be with the wrong cause.

When it was time for the gates to open, Loras immediately grabbed me and pulled me with him. When I whispered to ask him what he was doing, he replied,

"Getting you inside to see your family. If they think you're with me, there's a better chance they will hear you out instead of throwing you out." I nodded my silent agreement and followed behind, not making eye contact with anyone and keeping myself a safe distance away from anyone who might question me.

As we made our way through the halls of the Red Keep, I was flooded with memories of my childhood. Running to greet Father after one of his many hunts, waiting outside Mother's room while she gave birth to my younger siblings, chasing Joffrey through the halls because of some game we had invented that day, following the King's Guard around, pretending to be one of them. My chest was aching with all the emotions these walls brought back to me.

Loras had to keep checking over his shoulder to make sure I had not stopped to reminisce over a painting or turned down a different hallway to go to some other room I happened to remember. When we finally reached the doors to the Great Hall, my heart was in my throat. I was finally going to see my family. After two years of pretending I didn't exist and them thinking I was dead...

And then the doors were opened and we were ushered inside by a member of the King's Guard I didn't even recognize. It was relatively empty, seeing as most people were still in a dazed and confused mood after the battle. But there, sitting on the Iron Throne, was my older brother, still as golden and red as ever. Standing next to him was obviously our grandfather, Tywin Lannister, still adorning his armor with the huge golden, Lannister Lion imprinted on the front of it. And in front of them, stood the members of the small council. Lord Petyr Baelish, Lord Varys, and Grand Maester Pycelle. The remaining members of the King's Guard were also in attendance but as I looked around, I could not find my Mother or my younger siblings...

_Did something happen...?_

Ser Loras and I walked forward, all eyes on us. I vaguely remembered myself but then I recalled the fact I was still wearing my helm and was likely not recognizable with it on. We stopped in front of the small council who looked up at Joffrey expectantly.

"These are the two knights who led the Tyrells into battle from behind Stannis' army, your Grace," Lord Varys informed my brother. I had forgotten about him and his whispers. But from the lack of recognition on his face, I doubted his spider's had informed him about my safe being or return for that matter.

"Excellent. As reward for your service to the kingdom, you ask anything of me that is within reason," Joffrey smiled down at us, and I wondered as to what Ser Barristan had been going on about. Joff didn't seem anything like the Mad King. But Loras was the one to speak up first,

"If I might ask your Grace, I would be honored to serve you as a member of your King's Guard." Joffrey looked over at Lord Tywin who gave a sharp nod of the head and my brother replied,

"Of course, Ser Loras. I would be honored to have a Tyrell among the members of my King's Guard." Loras smiled slightly and then looked curiously back to me before stepping out of the way.

"And what of you, brave knight? You've helped save my home, my family, and my kingdom. How can I ever repay you for that?" Joffrey looked at me expectantly and I grabbed the back of my helm, pulling it off my head. My shaggy black hair hung over my face and as I ran my hands through my hair, sweeping it out of my eyes, I looked up at my brother with a smile as I said,

"You don't have to repay me. What else are brothers for?"

_Silence..._

_"...R-Renier?!_" Joffrey stood, taking a step closer to the stairs. He was staring at me with wide, incredulous eyes filled with nothing but shock and recognition. The small council each had open mouths and large eyes as they stared at me, even Lord Tywin looked surprised.

"Hello again brother. Sorry I haven't been home in awhile but I was a bit... tied up?" I chuckled slightly as I took a few steps forward. And those few steps were all it took to give Joffrey the courage to push himself down the steps and into my arms.

"I missed you brother... I missed you brother... I missed you brother..." He kept repeating himself over and over again until his words began getting caught in his throat. I wrapped my arms around him tightly,

"I'm home brother... I'm home..."

* * *

**So I gave you guys a sweet little Ren/Joff reunion~ Aren't I the best? **

**And for those of you who are going to ask, Why did Joffrey miss his brother(since he's an evil little shit)? Think of it this way.**

**Renier spent like his entire childhood making Joffrey look good. He set Joffrey up to be Crown Prince even though it was so obvious he shouldn't have been the heir. And he went out of his way to be nice to Joffrey. He praised him and pretended to look up to him like little brother's should. Renier's a genius guys, he wouldn't be doing this for nothing. So of course, when Joffrey gets word that his brother is dead, he's going to be angry and/or sad. And then suddenly, two years later, this same brother is alive and well and just helped saved Joffrey's shit. So now he's happy because his little brother who gave more shits about him than pretty much anyone else in all of the seven kingdoms is not dead and back home where he belongs. So yeah... JOFFREY IS ALLOWED TO MISS HIS LITTLE BROTHER, MKAY?**

**SO. Next chapter is the Renier/Cersei reunion and it'll be longer and more heartfelt than the Ren/Joff reunion and half of it will probably be from Cersei's POV, just cus I can. **

**PS: Who else enjoyed the part with the Hound asking Renier to take care of Sansa for him? I literally was just making that shit up and I came up with it and I feel so proud of myself right now and asdfghjkl~ Yes. **

**See you guys soon~**


	16. Chapter 16: A Reunion

**Time for some long awaited reunions!**

**But first, people have had some questions pertaining to Tyrion. The same thing happened to him in this story as the book/show. He was attacked by a member of the King's Guard and wounded the same way but Renier does not have any knowledge of this yet. **

**I got a comment saying this was like a reverse Thor and Loki, at least personality wise, and in a way, it kind of is. Renier is a little more level headed and calculating while Joffrey throws concern to the wind but it is a fairly similar brotherly bond. **

**Now, onto the story. As always, enjoy and leave a review of what you think. **

* * *

**Renier POV**

Joffrey pulled away and stared up at me with those emerald green eyes, the same as Mother, the same as Uncle Jaime... I felt my stomach drop but I continued to smile at my older brother nonetheless. The King's hands still grasped my armored arms, much like a child clinging to their parent would.

"You are home... And you're going to stay, right?" He looked at me expectantly, almost challenging me to say no and defy his wishes. But I had come this far and fought a battle for him and Mother and I was not leaving so soon.

"Of course I am, brother." He gave me a bright grin as he pulled me along and stood in front of his small council, looking to address them. They had managed to compose themselves during our brief conversing but they still held the look of disbelief in each of their eyes. Joffrey eyed each of them distastefully,

"Well? Aren't you all going to welcome my brother, _your_ Crown Prince, back?"

_Silence._

"Your Grace, how can you be so sure that it is Prince Renier standing next to you and not an impostor?" Of course my darling grandfather would think I wasn't who I said I was. He never did care for me much; because I looked too much like my Father.

"You think I don't know my own brother, Grandfather?!" Joffrey's face was starting to turn a bright shade of pink. He clearly still didn't like being talked down to by adults. Especially adults in our family.

"Prince Renier has been supposedly dead for two years. Why is he just now coming back now? Why pretend to be dead at all?" Lord Tywin directed all these questions at me, not even sparing a glance at the angering King.

"Freedom." I said the word as though it should have been the easiest concept in the world to understand. Joffrey whipped his head to look at me as though I had spoken another language while our grandfather merely raised his eyebrows in a signal of continuation.

"At first, I was taken against my will and expected to defy my family and the good of the realm," I could see Lord Varys and Lord Baelish stare at me with an uncomfortable intensity, "And when I was given an opportunity to escape that fate, I took it. But the cost was faking my own death and going into hiding across the Narrow Sea in the Free Cities and Braavos. But when I received word of Stannis looking for ships to aid in his strike against King's Landing, I made the decision to come out of hiding and travel home to aid the Tyrell's and Lannister's against Stannis' forces. I wanted to save my family... and my home."

Joffrey nodded his head and looked between Lord Tywin and myself. After gazing at me for several moments, he finally asked me,

"What did Tommen name the stupid cat you found for him the kitchens when we were children?" I stifled a smile when the council looked confused, but looked Joffrey straight in the eye and answered,

"Sir Pounce." And we both broke out into laughter.

"It's Renier alright. No one else would have cared enough to know that."

* * *

**Cersei POV**

The battle had been won but I still felt that same unease as my children had left me. Joffrey had business to attend to with my father and his small council in the throne room and our servants had put Tommen to bed since the threat no longer remained outside our walls. I would have joined Joffrey but I couldn't find the strength to leave my room.

_Battles were no place for women._

Jaime had once told me that and now he was a prisoner of the Stark boy while I could have lost mine and my boy's heads tonight. I could have lost another...

_Renier..._

Was he the price I paid for my sins with my own twin? Is that why the Seven took him from me? They spared me and my son's tonight but they could not have spared Renier two years ago? His purity in exchange for my wickedness? Was that it then?

I drowned my thoughts in wine, willing them away with each sip I took. The sun was beginning to rise and I tried to ease my mind by thinking of Joffrey, alive and well. Still sitting on his Iron Throne with his golden crown still atop his golden hair. And Tommen, who still kept his adorable innocence, even in the world we live in.

But I was interrupted, by a sudden knock on my door. I wasn't expecting anyone to come for me. They never do. I call for them or I go to them. Annoyed and beginning to feel the effects of the wine, I unlocked the door to my chambers and pulled back the door.

A man stood in front of me. At least he... looked like a man. He was tall, very tall. Much taller than I was. His hair was long and dark; black really. His tunic was black with bits of silver on it. And he had a muscular look to him, but the height made him more intimidating than the muscles.

When I looked up to stare into his face, I found a sad smile settling on the man's lips. Why was he staring at me with such a sad expression? Did he bring me bad news? Was it Jaime? Did the Stark boy actually decide to kill my brother after all?

No...

Those eyes...

_She could remember the day he was born like it was only yesterday. Those intense, icy blue eyes bursting with light and joy and they were fixated on her as she held him close in her arms. _

I was grabbing his arm, holding onto it, like he might suddenly disappear. Like it all might be a dream and I would wake up crying and screaming at the maid who dared to disturb me.

My son.

_My son._

"Renier." I was in his arms before I even finished saying his name. Water pooled around my eyes, threatening to release, whether from pure joy or sadness, I didn't care. All that mattered was that my son was here. My flesh and my blood was standing in my chambers, alive and **home.**

"I came back for you, Mother. I helped defeat Stannis for you. I've missed you more than anything in this world..." And my eyes finally betrayed me. I was crying and he was holding me, comforting me. Just as my knight always has. He looked so much older... Older than just two years. He could be twenty if I didn't know any better. But no... He was five and ten, and only five and ten. And already a man. He's even killed for me...

And he came back to me... Just as I always knew he would...

* * *

**Renier POV**

It was time to present me to the court and people of King's Landing as alive and a key player in the Battle of Blackwater Bay. And to assert my title of Crown Prince. Mother and Joffrey had no objections even though Lord Tywin looked less than pleased.

As I waited outside the Sept of Baelor, I drew my attention to a girl standing by herself in the corner. She had long, red hair and I was instantly reminded of what Sandor Clegane had asked of me.

_Look after Sansa Stark for me._

But why did she need to be looked after?

I decided to find out that on my own. So, I made my way over to her without drawing attention to myself and when I had managed to appear directly behind her, I decided a formal greeting would be the best approach,

"Good afternoon, Lady Sansa. I apologize for not speaking to you sooner. You are my brother's intended after all." The look of shock on her face was... discouraging.

"H-Hello, Prince Renier... I'm glad you have returned safely to King's Landing. I prayed many nights for your well being." So she masked her emotions with courtesies... interesting... Those blue eyes seemed to hold a lot of secrets behind them and I welcomed the challenge of unlocking them all.

"As did I," I replied jokingly, "I was sorry to hear about your Lord Father. Even in the Free Cities, I still received word from Westeros from time to time."

It looks as though I had just stabbed this poor girl with a dagger...

"M-my Father was traitor to my beloved King Joffrey..." Her eyes were downcast, finding more interest in her hands than in me or anything behind me.

"My Father was a whoring drunk. But he was still my Father, Lady Sansa. As was yours." Her mouth gasped but no sound came out. Her eyes lifted to meet mine and I gave her a look, not of pity, but of understanding. And she gave me a brief nod before I heard my name being called.

I looked around and found my Mother ushering for me to outside the doors of the Sept. I was about to present myself not only to a court full of highborn lords and ladies who could possibly hate me but to a city full of people who might not even care or remember me...

_Here goes nothing..._

But when I stepped into the Sept of Baelor, I was greeted with the pleasant applause of the highborns present. I stopped in front of the septon as he droned on about whatever septons drone on about. Something about duty and honor and the importance of family. And then he asked me to rise. And when I did, Joffrey moved behind me to shout,

"Hear me when I say that having my brother home has never made me happier! And until I have a suitable heir of my own! My brother, Renier of the House Baratheon, will be dubbed, Crown Prince!"

* * *

**All Hail Crown Prince Renier! **

**Well I hope I made you guys happy because I know I am pretty darn happy with myself right now. I've gotten three chapters out in one week(that's like a new record right?) and I'm still on a role! Next chapter, I'm debating on bringing the rest of Tyrells in so soon, or just making it a Renier/Sansa chapter, or a Renier/Cersei chapter. **

**What do you guys think?**

**I'm polling it!**

**Thanks so much for sticking with me and expect an update eventually. **


	17. Chapter 17: Gifts

**After doing a little polling, most people were in favor of a Cersei/Renier chapter but fret not! I will appease you guys with the start of something that may or may not be a good thing. You'll have to wait and see. **

**As always, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Renier POV**

I stood in my old chambers, staring at the man in the mirror with only mild interest. He looked nothing like the last time I gazed in this very same glass. That "man" had only been a boy, afraid and filled with the despair of secrets that were not his to know. Now look at me... I was cleaner than I had been in the past two years. My unruly hair had somehow been tamed and my face was clearing itself of the scars I had received during the battle. But it was the eyes I begun focusing on. They no longer held the promise of innocence in them or the naive twinkle that children have. I am a warrior, a knight. I've known betrayal, deceit, loss, and heartbreak.

My eyes... they were turning to stone...

A knock on my chambers brought me back to reality as I glanced quickly at my outfit. A black, velvet tunic with silver trim and a pure, silver belt. On my right shoulder, I have requested all my tunics have a silver stag stitched into them. One last look in the mirror confirmed what I had been debating; Whether or not I truly looked like a Prince again.

And so I walked to the door of my chambers and silently unlocked the padlocks I had installed myself. Security had always been a priority of mine and it was no different whether I was in Braavos or home in King's Landing. When I finally pulled back the door though, I was surprised to find my Mother standing in the doorway. I looked up to see Ser Boros Blount and Ser Osmund Kettleback on either side of her. Why did she have to travel around with two King's Guard members at once? She never even bothered with them before...

"Good morning, Mother. I was just on my way to see you but I suppose I must have kept you waiting. I apologize, I was admiring the gifts Joffrey has been presenting me with since my return." It was only a half-lie. I looked into the corner of the room where over a dozen assorted weapons were meticulously placed against the wall. All of them had been given to me in person by my older brother. He enjoyed my reactions to them and honestly, I was in need of some new weaponry.

"Yes, yes. He has been telling me all about the gifts and the hunts. I'm glad to see that he is so excited over survival. Did you know he wants to hold a tourney in honor of your return?" Mother walked into my room, staring off into different parts of the chambers but still speaking directly to me. Her golden hair was let down for a change and she had on an elegant, red gown but she always looked beautiful to me.

"That is very expensive... I'll talk to him. He's done so much for me but I don't want the Throne to be in any more debt than it already is." Father and Ned Stark had often argued over the money owed to the Lannisters from the Throne spending too much. I didn't want that trend to continue with Joffrey. When I looked over, Mother was nodding her head in agreement.

"And it is far too dangerous. The people of this city are very violent and they blame Joffrey for the war and their troubles because he is the closest King to blame. We were attacked last year in a riot outside the Great Sept after your Uncle Tyrion shipped your sister off to Dorne." I stood quietly, I had known about Myrcella, but I hadn't known about them being attacked afterwards.

"What happened?"

"They through mud and feces at your brother and called him a bastard. They attacked us in the street and it took all of our guard to get us back safely. Ser Preston Greenfield was killed by the rioters, that daft girl, Lollys, was raped by what she thought had been over a hundred men, and young Sansa Stark had almost not made it back with us either. None of us are safe outside the Keep anymore Renier. None of us." She looked at me hauntingly, and I knew that while she may not care for many people, their lives, or their family; she did care for her own and especially her children.

"It sounds awful Mother, but you cannot allow yourself to fear the outside. Because soon you'll just start fearing the inside as well." I folded my arms across my chest and looked down at her. She kept her face on my chest though. When she did look up though, she was smiling.

"I wonder... when did you become so mature, my son?" I wanted to joke with her like I had when I was child, like she expected me too. But I found myself unable to when I replied with,

"After Father died." Her smile fell, and she looked at me wearily, as though I spoke of something I wasn't suppose to. But he was my Father, and I would say what I'd like.

"I suppose you did have to grow after that..." She looked slightly crestfallen and I felt an urge to ask her the question I had told myself not to. The forbidden, the taboo, the _sin._

She looked as though she wanted to say something as well but Ser Boros knocked on my door and interrupted whatever thoughts were running through both of our heads.

"Yes," I called out. It was my chambers, I might as well be the one to answer. I looked down again and saw that Mother was still deep in thought over whatever had plagued her before Ser Boros had knocked but I supposed I didn't have the time for it at the moment when he opened the door and said,

"His Majesty requests the Prince's audience in his chambers right away." I sighed slightly and grasped my Mother's hand gently, planting a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"Rest well Mother. We shall continue our conversation soon." And with that, I walked out of the doors and into the hallways, listening to the click of my heels as I walked directly towards my older brother's chambers.

* * *

When I arrived, Loras was stationed outside the King's bedroom and smiled widely when I arrived. We embraced slightly, as one might do with a brother, and he opened the chamber door, ushering me inside. I walked in to see a very... peculiar sight...

My brother was sitting on a leather seat in the middle of the room across from his bride-to-be, Lady Sansa Stark. I spied Ser Meryn Trant in the corner of the room, eyeing me with a look of not quite distaste but not contempt either. Or maybe that was the permanent look on his face.

"You requested me, brother?" Joffrey smiled almost as widely as Loras had and stood up to greet me. His betrothal sat in her seat until I turned to look at her. As soon as I did, she bolted to her feet and curtsied with perfect grace.

"Prince Renier..." Her eyes remained downcast, never once looking up to my face. I wondered if perhaps I scared her with my height?

"Yes, yes, yes brother. You see, I've wanted to talk to you about this for quite sometime but I could never find an opportunity to do it without anyone watching." Anyone watching? His betrothal and a member of his Kingsguard were blatantly obvious to me in this room.

"I... don't seem to understand what you would need to talk about without anyone around, brother." What could be so personal that he couldn't share it with his small council or even Mother for that matter.

"It's a matter of great importance, brother. And no one else except for you would possibly be able to understand me." Joffrey had a wild look in his eye, not like one might expect from a feral animal, but more or less from a person who was about to do something insane.

"And what... matter of great importance is that brother?" I tried to choose my words carefully. I had to. I've seen the way my brother could go off like a loose cannon. And then he pointed to his betrothed,

"Her. And her traitorous blood." Lady Sansa choked back a small sob and looked up in an attempt to meet my brother's eyes.

"P-please, your Grace... I'm not a traitor... I'm good, I swear it, I'll be loyal, I'll be good..." I had never seen such an act of desperation before and I've killed men. And what I saw next, shocked me to the core, straight to the bone.

"Ser Meryn. Educate my lady on what _silence_ is." Joffrey looked away from her with a sneer and back to me with a grin. But I looked behind him and saw the hand that made contact with the girl's face.

_BASTARD!_

* * *

**Uuuuh Ooooh! Looks like that brotherly love was too good to be true. Joffrey finally revealed his cruel side with Sansa and purposely wants Renier to see it. What's our poor Prince to do? Will he stand up for Sansa or let his brother win the fight once again?**

**Find out soon in Chapter 18: He's No Knight!**


	18. Chapter 18: He's No Knight!

**Time to see just how far our Prince is willing to go with brotherly love. Will he ignore his honor in favor of loyalty? Or vice versa? What fate lies in store for Sansa Stark now that the Crown Prince is aware of his elder brother's treatment of her? And will Renier ever confront his mother of her and Joffrey's actions? **

**You'll just have to read to find out, won't you? **

**Enjoy the longest chapter I've written so far!**

* * *

**Renier POV**

The silence that began slowly filling the room was suffocating me... I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't _move... _Not only has a member of the Kingsguard, who were suppose to hold the highest ranks of honor in all of the kingdoms, just struck a defenseless girl... _But it was on my brother's order..._

Why had I thought Ser Barristan was over-reacting? Why didn't I listen to him when he told me of all the horrors at King's Landing? _Why did I always have to defend my brother?_

I knew why, of course. Because he served a purpose for me. He prevented me from having to be King and from being carelessly used and manipulated by all these liars here at court... But was this the cost of it? I had to stand by while he idly committed acts of violence against the innocent?

_DAMMIT! Why am I just standing here?! Why haven't I said anything yet?! I should call him out or at least Trant! Why am I acting like such a scared child?! _

_"_Renier? Come on now, I wanted to talk to you about this. I need your guidance. What should I do with her? I don't want to marry her but Mother says I have to." Joffrey crossed his arms in front of him, staring at me expectantly. Why did he think I could solve this for him? Why in Seven Hells did he think I _wanted_ to help him with this?!

_THINK RENIER! THINK! You've outsmarted better men, and this is your one-minded older brother. You've done this before when it came to Myrcella and Tommen, why can't you do this now?!_

And then it hit me like a runaway carriage... I was smarter than he was. I could easily outwit him. And I knew exactly how to do it...

"... Well, brother. If you are truly displeased with the Stark girl, you could have the High Septon "review" the betrothal with the Gods. I'm sure they wouldn't want a Queen with... traitor's blood... And certainly you wouldn't want your children to end up the same way." I was trying to play along, trying to treat him as I usually would; dutifully. He seemed to be buying it, he looked like he agreed.

"What about Mother though? She insists I marry and she seems to want **her** as my Queen." He glanced distastefully at the Lady Sansa who kept her head bowed and eyes on the ground while the two of us talked.

"Find a new girl, brother. There are many highborn ladies within the Seven Kingdoms who would be a much better match than a daughter of a traitor. All you would have to do is look and choose. And then Mother could not possibly refuse a better option." I was calm, I had to be. He had to believe me. He had to do exactly what I wanted him to do...

"Those are very good points... But which highborn lady would I marry instead? I don't know most of them. I'd have to have you or someone close to us look for me." THERE! I had him!

"I would be honored to help you look for a new betrothed-" I started but was suddenly aware of Joffrey's attention returning to Lady Sansa. He waved his hand at her and looked back at me.

"What do I do about her then? Oh! I know! I should have her head, just like her traitor father's! And when I crush her traitor brother, I'll put his head next to theirs! It'll be a Stark family reunion!" He started laughing and I could see Trant chuckling from behind Lady Sansa. She looked sickened, and I couldn't rule out the possibility of her fainting, so I had to speak quickly.

"But brother, why ruin a chance at controlling the North? When you do crush Robb Stark, she'll be the only living heir. And she'll be in your possession. Give her to someone loyal to the Throne, and send them North to rule in your stead. The northerners will follow the last living member of the Stark's even if she'd be married to someone loyal to you. Think of the possibilities, brother. You will still hold the key to the North." I tried not to let out a breathe of relief when I saw the wheels twisting in his head, thinking of what I had told him. He had to know it was true. He had to...

"You're right... I do hold the key to the North... And I cannot just throw that key away. I'll give her to whomever I choose once I'm rid of her!" He was proud of himself. Like he had just decided all this on his own. But I knew I had succeeded. Lady Sansa could be free of my brother and although she will have to marry again, she will at least be sent home and away from this place that I suspect has become a living hell for her...

"I'm glad to have assisted you in these decisions, your Grace. If you will excuse me, I promised Mother I would resume our conversation from this morning-" I was stopped when he held a hand up to me. He was still smiling, so I knew it couldn't have been that bad.

"Wait. I'd like you to return Lady Sansa to her room. Ser Meryn and I have to meet with the small council and you're the only one I trust to make sure she keeps her mouth shut about our plans."

"You can count on me, brother." I resigned myself to offering Lady Sansa my arm as she stood and bid farewell to Joffrey. When I walked out of the room with her, Loras nodded solemnly. So, he knew what went on in that room as well... I could use that to my advantage...

* * *

We were both silent as we walked the corridors, heading in the direction of her room. She knew the way better than I did anymore, so I let her lead me to her chambers. I was lost in thought of the brilliant schemes sure to come but I was interrupted by her sudden halt. When I looked down, she looked distantly at a door.

"This is my room..." Her voice was quiet, as though I might have yelled at her if she spoke too loudly. My heart ached for whatever had happened to this poor lady for her to be so quiet and so sad. I nodded slightly and let go of her arm, only to have her grab onto it with both hands. Shocked, I looked down hesitantly. She was smiling and looked to be holding back laughter.

"Thank you, my prince. You may have just successfully freed me today. No one has ever helped me here as much as you just did back there in Joffrey's chambers... I- I am forever greatful..." She stood on her tiptoes and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek. When she reclined back down, her face was flushed as red as her hair. And I supposed my face was the exact same color.

"It was my pleasure, Lady Sansa. I knew about what he did to your Father before I returned home... I tried to reason with myself that he wasn't truly liked that but now... I saw it for my own eyes and I have no choice but to swallow the truth and use my wits to try to help you." She was smiling shyly, as though I was a knight out of one of her favorite stories...

_Gods..._ She was beautiful right now... This was the first time I had seen her smile since I returned... Combined with the happiness in her deep, blue eyes and the flush of her face, she was the most perfect being I had ever seen... I must have been smiling like an idiot because she started laughing when she looked back up at me. I quickly looked away sheepishly, wondering where this new found embarrassment had come from. I had already given away my chastity to Arianne Martell and now I was standing here looking like a bloody fool just because this maiden was so breathtakingly beautiful...

"I'm afraid I really do have to go meet with my Mother though, my lady. But if I could be so brave as to ask, would you do me the pleasure of accompanying to the gardens tomorrow afternoon?" And I was rewarded with another glowing smile and a quick nod. I grasped her hand before she could turn around and enter her room; pressing a long kiss to the back of it.

"Until tomorrow... Lady Sansa."

"Until tomorrow, my prince."

* * *

I headed off to my Mother's chambers, my mind swirling with images of a smiling Sansa and the smoothness of her skin when I grasped it and touched it with my lips. Her hand had fit perfectly into mine... As though they were made for each other. I couldn't conceal my grin as I approached my Mother's door. I was far too happy to let anything bring me down. So when Ser Boros opened the door for me and I entered the dimly lit room, I felt unstoppable. I would confront her about the rumors of her and Uncle Jaime and when she tried to defend herself, I would present my own evidence against it. I would finally know the truth!

What I wasn't expecting was my Mother, already drunk on her Dornish wine. She looked as though she had drained several galleons of the stuff by the time I walked in. I stayed in front of the door, which had already been closed by Ser Boros. Candles lit the majority of the room since she had closed the curtains of her many windows. I supposed she didn't really feel like looking at the city that had rioted against her and her son.

When she finally did acknowledge me, she face lit up. I was trying to figure out whether or not it was because of the wine when she crossed the room to grab ahold of my belt.

"M-Mother?! What are you doing?" She was pulling me into the center of the room. By I didn't know why it was necessary for her to use my belt for that process. It could have easily been my hand or arm. She shoved me into the edge of her bed until I was sitting on it, staring at her in absolute confusion. My happiness was gone and weariness was beginning to set in.

"Renier... oh, my Renier... My precious boy, my precious knight..." She was running her hands through my thick hair, staring into my eyes with the same adoration in her face as she had when I was a child.

"Smile for me, Renier. Like you always did when you were younger. It always made me happy. Do it again please, for me." I knew why she always liked my smile, everyone said it looked just like hers and Uncle Jaime's. A Lannister smile. Not wanting to disappoint her though, I complied. I produced the brightest, brilliant smile I could muster.

"Ah! There it is..." She leaned into my torso, her arms wrapping around my neck and the back of my head. She was hugging me but it felt... different... Not motherly at all...

"Mother... Could you please tell me what all this is about?" She pressed herself closer until her mouth was resting on my shoulder, right next to my ear. And she whispered to me,

"It should have been you... You should have been the Baratheon my father forced me to marry... Robert Baratheon was a drunk, a fool, and wanted a dead she-wolf over me. A living, breathing, beautiful woman who wanted him... He had no honor, Renier. None. Not when I met him. And no loyalty. He was always out whoring himself to an early grave. He had bastards in the double digits... I never wanted to be with HIM, Renier. I only wanted to be Queen..." I could feel her tensing up, she was angry and sad all at once. It wasn't a pretty combination. But then I felt her sigh and that tension disappeared.

"But, you Renier... You are honorable and loyal and strong and smart... Everything your Father was and wasn't... It should have been you. I would have loved you the moment I met you. I would've been yours with just a few words... But you weren't that Baratheon. It was Robert... But now, Robert is gone and I have you all to myself, Renier..." I felt her pull away from my body. I didn't know what to say to her, I didn't know what to do. She was drunk. I didn't want to upset her but I didn't know what to do.

Though... I think she did. Because when she pulled away from her, we locked eyes for several seconds. Her emerald eyes glazed over from wine and tears and mine, wide and confused. And then she chuckled,

"Yes... It should be you..." And her lips were on mine. My thoughts went blank, my mind was silent. All that I could process was her lips over mine. And when she finally broke the kiss, and looked back into my eyes, I saw fear in her eyes. She realized as much as I did what had just happened. And neither of us were particularly proud of that.

* * *

**There ya go Renier/Cersei shippers. I hope I've appeased you with that little scene because that was literally the most uncomfortable thing I think I've ever written in my life. And I've started writing Petyr/Sansa stories and those are just as creepy(but I still love it...). **

**As for you Renier/Sansa shippers, how about that? Renier's playing the majestic knight and is in the process of saving his damsel from his evil older brother. **

**Next chapter, the Tyrells come for a visit and we begin our love... triangle? square? rhombus? I don't even know anymore... **

**Give me some positive reviews, you guys! This is my longest chapter yet!**


End file.
